


Unlikely Conspirators

by andamiro (arysthaeniru)



Category: Death Note, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, complete sheer crack, kinda dubcon, unlike other x-overs i have done for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/andamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a university student and being Kira together is not easy. Usually Light's irritating roommate is a little more considerate than this, but today is a strange day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Conspirators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiya/gifts).



> A divergent canon, where Light boards at Todai, instead of commuting to and from. And of course, with tenipuri characters.

The thing was, Light hated Yukimura as a roommate. They may have had similarities in their facades, interests and family situations, but when it came down to it, Yukimura was very much different to Light. Where Light kept his room tidy and neat, Yukimura’s stuff was everywhere. Where Light studied quietly and privately, Yukimura was loud, sung along to his songs on his iPod (making the iPod rather obsolete) and didn’t ever seem to study much for his art major at all. Where Light preferred the day, Yukimura preferred the night and kept Light awake far too late by chattering French at someone at four in the morning.

And Yukimura seemed to have as much disdain for Light, as Light had for Yukimura. So they avoided each other where necessary and put up with each other where they had to interact. It made it easier to work as Kira, anyway, since Yukimura seemed to dislike even being in the same room as him while working. He just had to be subtle about talking to Ryuk and make sure that Ryuk only ever ate apples when Yukimura was at class.

This major avoidance of Yukimura was why it was rather odd when Yukimura, after having arrived at home and passing Light in their mini kitchenette stared and then later popped into his room, to squint at him.

"What?" asked Light, raising an eyebrow, as he slid the Death Note underneath his Law coursework.

Yukimura stared at him, tilted his head and seemed to have not heard Light’s question. “Really?” murmured Yukimura, to himself and Light was very confused. He licked his lips and quirked his eyebrows at his roommate, asking him to hurry up with whatever he wanted. And why was Ryuk laughing? Ryuk thought that Yukimura was funny, sure. He thought that fact that he and Yukimura hated each other was the best thing since sliced apples, but why now?

"Spit it out." said Light, crossing his arms across his chest and facing Yukimura. "Clearly something is irritating you."

Yukimura pulled a face and wordlessly pulled out a very familiar looking black book, but instead of english, some foreign language was etched on the front cover. “This really does kill people, then?” he asked, incredulously. “Kira.”

…that was inconvenient. “What are you on about?” asked Light, laughing and smiling widely, in the disarming manner that had gotten most of the university to instantly like him.

"Don’t lie." commanded Yukimura, with the ease that came from his tennis captainship. "You’re Kira. You have a death notebook too. And right now, your shinigami is in tears of laughter. Oh, figuratively, apparently, shinigami don’t have the capability to cry. Something about their world being dried up." he said, casually.

Fuck. Fuck. He really would have appreciated having time to have a mental breakdown like he had first had upon the arrival of Lind L Tailor, but Light had to be faster now. He was aware that Ryuk was practically having a mental breakdown of laughter behind Light right now, so he pushed himself forward. “Fine.” said Light, easily, as he uncrossed his legs and stalled for time. No. He had to use Yukimura to his advantage. “Have you written in the book yet?” This would be easier if Yukimura hadn’t touched the book.

Yukimura took a seat at the edge of Light’s bed. “No. There’s no one I dislike enough to kill. And Kira’s ideals have always been a little idealistic for me.” he said, his voice purposefully challenging. Light didn’t want to hear it, frankly, the news said it enough times.

"Then keep it that way." said Light, easily, as his mind whirled. Two Kiras…well, wouldn’t that be convenient to keep his alibi? Writing names in advance was difficult, and maintaining a buffer wasn’t very efficient. But if there were two people writing and Light got captured by Ryuuga or tested by Ryuuga, Yukimura could theoretically keep writing and make it seem less like Kira was a human. It would scare Ryuuga, who clearly suspected Light to be Kira, especially after that conversation at his father’s bedside. "If you don’t write in the book for 30 days, you’ll forfeit ownership and can return it while keeping your memories. If you forfeit it any other way, you’ll forget your memories." Light explained.

"How thorough," Yukimura commented, as he flicked through the book, with a slightly pensive look. "There are rules to this thing?"

Ryuk’s laughter died down as he looked above at something invisible and Light smirked slightly, as he walked forward. “Mine had rules written in it, let me see your book.” he said, stepping forward and picking up the book from Yukimura, as if to scan the covers for instructions. Behind Yukimura, a large, white bony creature appeared, a bandage over its eye and looking distinctly displeased.

"No rules. I guess your shinigami didn’t want to explain it to you." said Light, easily.

"She told me the gist." Yukimura said, easily, as he took the book back from Light. "Enough for me to know that Kira is not a god. Just a naive kid." he said, and his voice was filled with challenge and contempt. Light just raised an eyebrow "You don’t honestly think that you can get rid of the world’s sinners by killing them, do you? Every human has the potential to be evil. All you’re doing is making people afraid to sin or making them sin in the darkness. You’re not removing anymore evil from this world than you are bringing good to the world, either. In fact, if we go by society’s expectations, you’re the most evil one, left."

Light had never considered himself very physical, but hearing Yukimura say the exact words of Ryuk upon Ryuk meeting him, after all of his hard work, he found himself leaning forward and punching Yukimura, hard. Yukimura managed to duck out of the way, and kicked out Light’s footing.

"Don’t you dare. hissed Yukimura, as he pushed down on Light’s knees and pulled forward until he was straddling Light, with utter fury. "Don’t you dare try and pretend that your flaws don’t exist." His hands fisted Light’s shirt and pulled him up, with sheer anger boiling in his eyes.

"So what, you’re going to turn me in?" asked Light, angrily. "And hand the books to the Japanese governments, I suppose?"

Yukimura just laughed, shortly. “That would be taking away Sanada’s claim to glory. I don’t think so. I’m going to make sure you keep operating until Sanada can find you and use you as a stepping stone to his success.” he said, softly and cruelly.

He could use that. He had to use that. No matter how chilling it was to hear. “How did you know that I was Kira?” asked Light, easily, pretending to relax upon hearing that Yukimura wouldn’t be turning him in immediately.

"Rem told me. Another big hulking shinigami is actually pretty noticeable, believe it or not." deadpanned Yukimura, as he let go of his grip on Light’s shirt, but didn’t get off him.

"Even so, there’s someone who has it figured out without supernatural help. L’s onto me. If you really want Sanada to find me out, you should get rid of L for me." said Light, softly.

"There’s a catch, or you would have done this before now." Yukimura, said, narrowing his eyes down at Light.

"Half a lifespan to trade for shinigami eyes. You know that it is necessary to know a name and face, and L is not using his real name. I need to know his name to kill him, but I plan to live for as long as I can, without any supernatural beings cutting my life short." said Light, coolly, as he propped himself up on his elbows. "So if you really want Sanada to succeed, I need L gone."

"But you know his face." said Yukimura, softly, as he tilted his head back. He seemed to be seriously considering it. What? Was it really going to be this easy…? Was ridding himself of L going to be so easy? Light hadn’t expected this at all!

"No…I don’t think so. my lifespan is too short as it is." said Yukimura, with a slightly dry laugh. "My death at this point would cripple my friends and parents." he said, softly, with a sigh, looking quite regretful. "What a pain. You can’t just tell me L’s name if I ask, Rem?" he asked, to the white shinigami.

"That would be against the rules." said Rem, softly and Yukimura grinned, easily, happily ignoring the fact that he still had Light pinned to the ground.

"Breaking the rules are fun, you know." he said, with a grin. "And you aren’t in love with me like Gelus was, so no dying either…? What are the consequences of breaking the rules anyway?" he wheedled and Ryuk just laughed further.

Light glared at his shinigami. Rem already seemed a lot more useful than Ryuk, since she definitely seemed swayed by Yukimura’s stupid perfect smile. Even when he smiled with as much force as he could, he couldn’t ever garner a reaction like Yukimura. Nobody fell apart at Light’s feet like this.

"I still can’t tell you." said Rem, but she sounded regretful. Yukimura shrugged softly.

"I’ll figure out a way, then. It can’t be too difficult." Yukimura said, cheerfully.

"Do you mind getting off me?" asked Light, raising an eyebrow, as he attempted to get up, and was trapped by Yukimura’s deceptively strong thighs.

"No." said Yukimura, with a slightly predatory smile. "I don’t think I’m quite done yet. You tried to punch me, and I rather think you should pay me back." he said, haughtily.

"I’m not writing your name in my note." said Light, flatly. "That’s more than enough payment."

"You can’t do that, that would make L even more suspicious of you. We’re actively known to dislike each other and if I just die out of the blue, without having committed any crimes, you can’t win." said Yukimura, coolly.

"Illness. You were hospitalized for Myasthenia Gravis when you were twelve. You’re still not fully recovered. If you have a relapse and die in hospital, wouldn’t that be tragic?" asked Light, casually, as if this was easy to him.

"I’m innocent. I have committed no crimes and I don’t oppose Kira. Can your morals take it?’ asked Yukimura, looking calm, but the blood had drained from his face, and he seemed to be licking his lips more than usual.

"You stand in my path, therefore you oppose my morals and oppose Kira’s righteous path for this world." said Light, coolly, as he reached for his watch. "I can kill you right now."

"It would be foolish. If you die, the trail of death follows you. Too many die around Light Yagami. Besides, Sanada said that people are starting to wonder if Kira can kill in other ways that heart-attacks, and that would make you the number one suspect if I die." said Yukimura quickly, as he pressed down on Light’s thighs, pushing Light’s hands down, quickly. But his skin was still pale and his breath was growing a little faster. It was clear that he didn’t believe what he was saying, he was just stalling for time. Light almost felt sorry for him. He looked positively terrified.

"If you kill Yukimiura Seiichi, I will write your name in my death note." said a cool voice of Rem, who looked a little surprised to be saying it. Yukimura’s eyes widened and he turned his head to Rem, a slowly blossoming smile on his face as he looked at Rem.

"And kill yourself, Rem?’ asked Ryuk, looking darkly fascinated, as if the world had split open in his lap, for his taking.

"And kill myself if necessary." concurred Rem, and Yukimura’s eyes softened completely, with a slightly freer smile.

"Thank you, Rem." he said, his voice slightly shaky with emotion, as he smiled, so gratefully. But Light was cursing inwardly. He couldn’t get rid of Yukimura, so how the hell did he spin this to work for him? How did he spin the fact that Rem was willing to die to his advantage?

"Then get me L’s name. Get me L’s name and I won’t kill Yukimura. Getting me L’s name won’t lead to anybody in this room dying." said Light, addressing Rem directly. "And I think that’s something we all want, yes? Excepting Ryuk, because he doesn’t get an opinion in this."

Ryuk barked sharply in laughter, but didn’t contest this decree of Light’s. Rem looked very skeptical, but nodded, swiftly. “If you and Yukimura meet this L, then I will tell you his real name. There is no punishment, it is just strongly unadvised.”

"Better than death." said Light, simply and Yukimura watched their exchange, with cool eyes, as his breath evened out, and some colour returned to his milky cheeks.

"Alright. Now we have little things sorted. How about you give me a foot massage? It’s rather difficult holding this position for so long, you know." said Yukimura, with a slightly cocky smirk. His grip around Light was loose enough that Light could throw him off, with a slightly disgruntled noise, and stand up again. Yukimura, looking rather annoyed from the floor, hooked his legs around Light’s ankles and pulled, with more force than had any right to come from his legs.

Light found himself slipping until he was right on top of Yukimura, using Yukimura’s shoulders to balance him from falling altogether. That had been a low blow! “I’m not massaging your feet.” said Light, as he tried to pull himself out of Yukimura’s hold around his ankles, and managed to pull them both sideways to the floor, narrowly missing his bedpost.

"Aren’t you?" asked Yukimura, as he rolled over to properly pin Light to the floor, his elbow to Light’s throat. "See, I don’t need a death note to kill you." said Yukimura, softly and gently, with a smile that promised revenge.

Light twisted in Yukimura’s grip and managed to wedge part of his leg away from Yukimura’s grasp, before noticing exactly how hard Yukimura was from this. Was he getting off on this? That was…interesting. Yukimura was gay?

…he’d heard rumours but he’d never paid them any mind; he’d assumed that Yukimura was just uninterested in girls and very focused on his artwork, which was why people had labelled him gay, in typical jealousy. He hadn’t even stopped to consider the fact that people could be right. But he could use this, couldn’t he? Light didn’t feel attraction to anybody, but he got aroused by sex as easy as anyone else. And if he could actually make Yukimura to feel for him or even feel beholden to Light for something….

Instead of struggling too hard, he just surged forward and kissed Yukimura, hard. He’d never kissed his girlfriends like this before, but it had to be different since he despised Yukimura and Yukimura was a guy anyway. He could take it. Yukimura kissed back with equal force, refusing to Light take any control in even this.

Light pushed, attempting to roll Yukimura down, but Yukimura’s grip only tightened as he snogged Light, with a fierce intensity that was definitely heading to Light’s erection. Yukimura was evidently an experienced kisser.

Light finally pulled away for breath, staring at Yukimura, with a slight shock, before Yukimura bit down hard on Light’s neck and his hands slipped down to pull at Light’s shirt. Fast too. But hey, Yukimura seemed very sexually frustrated and Light was going to use every advantage he had, since Yukimura had the biggest ace in the game with Rem’s help.

He arched his neck and complied to Yukimura pulling off his sweater and he deftly pulled off all of Yukimura’s shirt buttons, and slid Yukimura out of his shirt, moving away from the bite. It was a little too permanent for Light’s liking. He still had to pretend to date Takada, for the sake of the Task Force, after all, and Takada wasn’t the sort to leave bite-marks. Too proper.

He let Yukimura press him down for another kiss, pushing down too hard on Light’s hips, which would leave bruises tomorrow morning, and he pushed back against Yukimura, in a struggle that ended with Light giving up. It occurred to him that he really didn’t know how this worked between two guys and that he was probably better off in letting Yukimura take the lead, here.

The taller man clearly worked out, when his loose clothes were removed and it was very obvious where Yukimura’s strength to pin Light down, had come from. He had looked like a lanky stick, but it was clear to see all of the muscle now. Still, he supposed in comparison to Sanada, anybody would look like a stick. It was a good body, if you were into sex, and Light leant forward to press his own bite against Yukimura’s collarbone. If Yukimura was damaging him, Light was going to damage Yukimura.

Light ran his fingers along Yukimura’s sides and watched as Yukimura moaned softly and how Yukimura arched when Light pressed down on his nipples. Definitely could use this to his advant— Ahh, that felt good. Yukimura’s own hand rubbed Light’s nipples and he started pushing down Light’s trousers with his other hand, determined to get Light completely naked. It didn’t take very long, until Yukimura had pushed Light down again, and they were both completely free of their clothes, strewn all over the floor.

Light still wasn’t sure how this worked, but considering how eagerly Yukimura seemed to be exploring Light’s stomach and inner thighs with his tongue and teeth, he supposed it wasn’t like it was with a girl. He sighed, and decided to just get Yukimura off, like he did when his boners sometimes got too pressured.

He stretched down to try and reach Yukimura’s erection and blinked as Yukimura darted out of the way and grinned, slightly challengingly. “Blow me.” he said, with a dare, clearly aware of how this was Light’s first time. Yukimura evidently wasn’t treating Light with any sort of compassion. Fine. Then, Light would return that.

He pushed Yukimura down, in a deft twist and pinned his hips down with his elbows. Light pulled a small face and wrapped his mouth around Yukimura’s length. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t exactly enjoyable. Still, Yukimura seemed to be enjoying it, if the ecstatic look on his face was any hint. He hadn’t been expecting Light to live up to his challenge, evidently.

Light hollowed out his cheeks and moved up and down, trying to remember fleetingly the gossip of his classmates. He’d rarely listened to it, most of his friends had been the good kids that his parents approved of, not the wild kids that had sex in high school, but even the good kids talked about sex.

Yukimura was evidently trying to hide his moans, but it wasn’t working, as soft little keens came out of his throat and Light just moved faster, until Yukimura came in his mouth. It didn’t taste very good, but Light swallowed what he could, and wiped off the bits that had escaped his mouth. Yukimura was slightly boneless and looked very sated, if bruised up, but his eyes still looked determined, as his hands went to Light’s erection, expertly.

Light bit back moans of his own, as the sensations grew too great and the flick went off in his head, as he came. He crashed down from the high, in a slightly sticky mess of their apartment mess. Yukimura’s eyes were shut a little, as he flopped back against the floor and Light grinned, devilishly up at Ryuk, who looked fascinated, ignoring the fact that he had too many visible bruises and bitemarks to be able to properly hide. Oh, things were going to work out with sex as a leverage, weren’t they?


End file.
